


Midnight Sun

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, Estudios, M/M, Noruega, Viaje, futbol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Escribo para mis adentros, porque no te lo puedo decir.Escribo en un trozo de papel, porque nunca he tenido el valor para que lo supieras.Escribo sobre tu marcha, porque me carcome por dentro.Dejo de escribir, porque te has ido sin mirar atrás.Shindou... te quiero.





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> El título y la inspiración de este fic vienen de una canción: Midnight Sun de la banda Devin Townsend Project.

Aquel día… fue el mejor de mi vida. No fue por nada de lo obvio. Ganamos la final del campeonato, sí, y por eso estuve y estoy muy contento. Pero se convirtió en el mejor de mi vida porque… me viste y te lanzaste como un loco hacia mí para abrazarme. Yo tartamudeaba intentando decir algo y no me salía nada de la boca. Me abrazabas con tanta fuerza que mis piernas casi fallaron. Nos hubiéramos ido al suelo si no hubiera sido porque te soltaste en el momento oportuno.

—Hemos ganado, Ranmaru, ¡hemos ganado! —me dijiste, tan emocionado. Yo solamente supe sonreír, más feliz que nunca.

Entonces vino el resto del equipo y pude recuperarme, charlar con todos, alegrarme por el equipo. Y te seguía mirando mientras lo celebrabas con el resto, admirando tu sonrisa, tu cara de absoluta felicidad. Shindou…

Qué tonto soy. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que nunca me habías abrazado. Nunca te habías acercado tanto. Y no me lo esperaba para nada.

Pero el día mejoró, porque cuando volvíamos a casa, te quedaste dormido en mi hombro en el coche. Tenías una cara tan tranquila y relajada… Me daban ganas de quitarte el mechón que amenazaba con hacerte cosquillas en un ojo. Me daban ganas de acariciarte la cara suavemente y luego ponerte mi mano de cojín para que descansaras mejor. Lo único que pude hacer para ser más feliz y que el resto no lo viera, fue reclinar la cabeza sobre la tuya sin que te pesara demasiado y fingir que estaba durmiendo también.

Sabía que no encontraría momento más feliz en mucho tiempo, así que lo disfruté tanto como pude. Se me hizo tan corto…

Yo sé que nunca encontraré la ocasión, el momento, en el que me atreva a decirte que te quiero. Pero sé que te quiero. Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, y ya me he resignado a tener que guardármelo como un secreto más. Pero este secreto pesa mucho. Este secreto invade mis sueños frecuentemente, este secreto me ataca en lo más profundo de mi ser cuando me encuentro solo en casa y sin nada que me distraiga de mis sentimientos. Este secreto… me hace soñar despierto.

Sueño en pasar tiempo los dos solos, en nuestra propia casa. Sueño en que te tumbas encima de mí, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y oyes mi corazón latir con fuerza porque siente tu calor. Que lo besas con ternura mientras te acaricio el pelo. Que subes hasta mis labios para besarlos de una forma que altere todos mis sentidos y me obligues a no soltarte nunca. Que me miras a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada tierna, hasta que tenga tanta vergüenza que tenga que desviar la mirada, sonriendo como un tonto enamorado. Que juegues con mi cuello aprovechando que lo he dejado desprotegido y obligar a que me defienda hasta que consigas lo que quieres: un beso que solamente yo haya fraguado, uno que salga de mi corazón y vuele hasta el tuyo, uno del que nunca te quieras separar.

Todas las noches que he pasado en vela, todas las tardes lluviosas que he admirado desde la ventana, todas las mañanas radiantes lejos de ti, todas ellas las he pasado con la mirada perdida en el infinito pensando en mil y una formas en las que nuestra vida juntos podría existir.

Sabes que siempre he sido muy callado y fantasioso, sabes que me oculto bajo mi propia habilidad en el fútbol, la niebla, y sabes perfectamente que eres el único a quien podría confiar todos mis secretos. Pero eso hace que nunca te puedas imaginar que uno de esos secretos, el más importante de todos, sea sobre ti. Hace que sea mucho más difícil contártelo. Lo complica absolutamente todo.

Es que siempre me has apoyado. Tú siempre me salvabas de los demás, me salvabas de mis propios demonios, siempre me tendías la mano, aunque te la rechazara por orgullo, y siempre me animabas a seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara, aunque tú mismo no estuvieras bien. ¿Pretendías que nadie se enamorara de ti siendo así de amable, así de caballero? No te leíste bien el manual cuando decidiste ser esa maravilla de persona que eres. Hay consecuencias.

Si supieras lo que estoy pensando de ti en estos momentos, me mirarías raro, me dirías que estoy mal de la cabeza y te irías. Pero no importa. Te irías igual. Tú… te has ido.

Poco después del partido, tú no lo sabes, pero os vi a ti y a tu familia hablar con otra familia, una que tenía una hija preciosa, rubia, de sonrisa perfecta, ojos de un azul intenso, muy educada… Sabía qué pasaba. Os habíais prometido. Llevabas un tiempo diciéndome que tus padres te iban a obligar a hacer algo que para nada querías hacer. Hice bien en temerme lo peor.

Y finalmente… hoy te he visto partir en el aeropuerto. Esta vez el abrazo no era de felicidad. Se te notaba triste y distante. Quisiste menguar mi dolor y mi tristeza juntándola con la tuya, pero no funcionó. Simplemente… te has ido. Y no sé cómo voy a poder soportarlo.

28 / 05 / 12

* * *

[Tres años después]

“Debo de ser idiota. Después de tanto tiempo intentando superar la marcha de Shindou, lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer es abrir el diario por el día de su partida”.

Habían sido tres años en los que había procurado estudiar lo máximo posible, para no desconcentrarme, para no tener que recordar a Shindou y, desde luego, para no mirar por la ventana y ver el fútbol, que tanto me recordaba a él.

Mis padres habían pasado ese tiempo intentando animarme, dándome nuevas distracciones, nuevas actividades, conocer gente, pero de poco me ha servido hasta ahora.

—¡Hijo, ha llegado una carta para ti! —me llamó mi madre.

Sí, es verdad. De vez en cuando recibía cartas de Shindou. Se las enviaba a todo el antiguo equipo para recordarnos que estaba bien y que vivía feliz en Noruega. Shindou nunca nos contó en esas cartas si vivía con esa chica, eso nunca lo supo nadie excepto yo. Simplemente nos preguntaba cómo estábamos nosotros, nos contaba los amigos que hacía, siempre relacionado con el fútbol, todo lo que nos echaba de menos y que en un tiempo volvería a Japón para visitarnos. Para todos era la misma carta. Parecía que lo hubiera escrito una máquina.

Yo era el único que no le devolvía las cartas. Y había dejado de leerlas tiempo atrás. Tenma y el resto siempre comentaban sus cartas idénticas y me acababa enterando igual, así que ya ni perdía el tiempo. Solamente las abría, me aseguraba de que era el mismo papel adornado de su familia y luego las dejaba en un cajón. Era como si esperaba que un día cobraran algún sentido para mí.

—Te la dejo encima de la mesa, cariño. —Mi madre había tenido tiempo de subir a mi habitación y dejarme la carta encima de la mesa mientras yo pensaba.

—Gracias.

—¡Anímate, es de Shindou!

Lo que no me producía alegría.

Antes de siquiera ver lo que había dentro, noté algo distinto. Tenía pegados los sellos iniciales de cualquier manera, no ordenados como siempre. Además se había arrugado más de lo habitual y tenía un color amarillento muy feo. Me apresuré a abrir la carta. Solamente viendo las dos primeras palabras, se me pusieron los ojos como platos.

“Hola, Kirino

Recibí tu carta. Bueno, recibí algo más que eso. Era una hoja con una entrada de diario y…”

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —grité muy cabreado, dejando la carta encima de la mesa. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y me los encontré sentados en el sofá. Me miraban con espanto—. ¡¿Habéis enviado una carta a Shindou?! ¡¿Habéis husmeado en mi diario?!

—Hijo, tiene una explicación… —dijo mi padre, levantándose.

—¡Pues más te vale que sea buena!

—Kirino, cálmate —me pidió mi madre.

—Un día te dejaste el diario encima de la mesa y sin querer lo tiré mientras pasaba el aspirador —se excusó mi padre—. Casi se lo traga y lo destroza, lo cogí para salvarlo y… bueno, se abrió en la entrada del día que se fue Shindou, que resultó ser la última de todas.

—Claro, y lo más lógico fue copiar de mi diario y enviárselo a Shindou —le recriminé, aguantándome todas las ganas que tenía de maldecir.

Les miré con intensidad, esperando que dijeran algo más, y como no lo hicieron, subí derecho a la habitación, me encerré dando un portazo y me puse con la carta de nuevo. En esos momentos tenía un miedo terrible de saber lo que pensaba Shindou. Empecé la carta de nuevo, sacándola poco a poco para ir línea por línea:

“Hola, Kirino

Recibí tu carta. Bueno, recibí algo más que eso. Era una hoja con una entrada de diario y una carta muy sensible, aunque eso ya lo debes de saber. No tenía ni idea de todo lo que sentías, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Te estoy enviando esta carta porque me ha sorprendido en muchos aspectos. Nunca me habías respondido, y cuando sí lo haces, una respuesta como esa… Tengo la sospecha que no la has hecho voluntariamente.

También te la envío porque quiero que sepas algo muy importante: vivo prácticamente encadenado a mis estudios y sé qué clase de cartas os he enviado. Pero no son mías. Las hacen mis mayordomos para que no me distraiga. Y estoy harto.

Por lo visto, nos viste hablar aquella vez, con la familia extranjera. Esa familia era amiga nuestra y querían que viviera un tiempo con ellos, para estudiar en Europa. Mi familia sigue en Japón. Y antes de nada, no, esa chica no es mi prometida. Jamás me casaría con esa cría maldita.

No sé cuándo te llegará esta carta, porque he tenido que burlar mi propia seguridad y he tenido que hacer muchos viajes para poder enviarla sin que mis padres se enteraran. Si te llega, fíjate en los sellos. No son noruegos, son suecos. Para que te hagas una idea.

Te digo todo esto y no te digo nada más sobre tu carta porque quiero que vengas a Noruega conmigo a pasar unos días. Es muy importante que por favor, por favor te lo ruego, no digas nada a nadie excepto a tus padres y a ellos no les digas lo que pasa en mi familia. Y también es muy importante para mí que vengas.

Te he dejado un billete de avión para el norte de Noruega, a Lakselv, muy al norte, con escala a Oslo. Lo he comprado para dentro de unos meses, para dar tiempo a la carta a que llegue. Te espero en Nordkapp. No te preocupes, estará todo preparado para entonces.

Antes de que digas nada, no, el ordenador está descartado. No entiendo casi nada de cómo funcionan aquí y mi familia se ha preocupado de que siga siendo así.

Espero verte pronto, Kirino

Shindou Takuto – 16 / 02 / 15”

Me quedé hecho polvo. Quería que fuera con él. Y no le había importado la barbaridad que mis padres habían hecho. Parecía no haber reaccionado con lo que escribí… Eso me dolió un poco.

—Noruega le ha hecho más frío. Como yo aquí —dije, casi entre susurros.

Saqué la hoja entera del sobre y vi que estaba el billete de avión ahí dentro. Era para dentro de dos semanas. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera tardado de febrero hasta junio para llegar a mi casa? Por lo visto, Shindou no tenía amigos, allá donde estaba. Acertó completamente.

Tenía la oportunidad allí mismo. Necesitaba verle. Después de todo lo que me había dicho… necesitaba saber qué pensaba de mí, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y… quería verme. No estaba prometido y quería verme.

Bajé al galope hasta el comedor, con la carta y el billete en la mano.

—Mamá, papá… tengo algo que contaros.

* * *

—¡Jo-der, que frío! —solté enseguida.

Estaba en Lakselv, tal y como me había dicho Shindou. Era por la tarde, debía de estar a punto de ponerse el sol. Estaba cansado de tanto viaje, pero todo lo que sentía era nerviosismo por verle, después de esos largos tres años.

Caminé unos pasos por las salas del más que enano aeropuerto y vi a un tipo fornido que tenía toda la pinta de ser un mayordomo de Shindou. Tenía mi nombre escrito en un cartel. Me presenté, pero el hombre solamente abrió la puerta de un BMW y me hizo sentar en la parte del copiloto. Con un chapurreo de japonés muy acentuado, me dijo que era mejor ponerme delante, porque la carretera era estrecha y con muchas curvas.

Se le había olvidado decirme lo bonito que era el paisaje de los fiordos y con esa puesta de sol que parecía que nunca acabaría. Fueron unas horas de viaje muy bonitas que me relajaron mucho. Pero en el fondo estaba más distraído pensando en Shindou que otra cosa.

El coche me dejó a pocos metros de una escultura de hierro que representaba la tierra. Solamente había una persona allí. Se giró cuando oyó mis apresurados pasos.

Esta vez era yo el que corría hacia él para abrazarle.

—¡Shindou! —grité, casi llorando de la emoción—. Gracias a Dios…

—Kirino… —Noté cómo me apretaba contra su pecho, pues ahora era bastante más alto que yo—. Me has hecho sufrir. Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

—¡Pues claro que he venido, pedazo de imbécil! —le dije riendo, mientras me colgaba de su cuello, llorando.

Ni tan siquiera sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía sin morirme de la vergüenza, pero estaba entre los brazos de Shindou y él entre los míos y era la persona más feliz del mundo en esos momentos.

—Mi sol de medianoche… Te he echado muchísimo de menos. Siempre que puedo subo aquí a mirar el océano ártico y pensar en ti. Porque siempre fuiste para mí como este sitio. Calma, tranquilidad, un sol que nunca desaparece.

—Pero Shindou… ¿qué dices?

No procesaba nada en ese momento. Solamente le miraba a los ojos sin darme cuenta de nada más, más allá de su mirada. Ya ni recordaba lo cerca que estábamos.

—Digo que te quiero. Y nunca te lo dije. Nunca había un momento. Y nunca me he arrepentido tanto de algo en mi vida como hacértelo saber antes de cruzar medio mundo. Te quiero, Ranmaru.

—Yo también te quiero… —Fue casi un susurro.

Le tenía arrinconado contra la barandilla y aun así necesitaba estar más cerca de él. Simplemente me acerqué con los ojos entrecerrados, solamente pensando en sus labios cortados por el viento y el sol de medianoche acariciando nuestras caras.

**FIN**


End file.
